Because Every Hero Derserves A Lady
by Purple-Rosie
Summary: Beside every hero there stands a ladyfare, but what of the heros who have no one? To save Gallowmere from the forces of Heaven and Hell, Sir Dan must face his toughest trial yet: the trial of the heart... Three or four OCs. Chapter 6 is up.
1. Friendly Advice

Hello Everybody! Welcome back to my stupidity, please enjoy the ride. My buddy RedWolf and I were messing around with the VCR and found that we could play a game and record it, then rewind the tape and watch it all over again. We experimented with Medievil II, and now have ten minutes of Dan running around like an idiot.  
The result? A bitch slap in the face by my muse. She loves to do that to me...

Disclaimer: I do not own Medievil, Medievil II, Medievil Resurrection, or any of the characters/locations therein. I do, however, own Princess Teran, her family and backstory, Ethrealmere and Castle Exodis, the RuneBlade, the riddle and lullaby, the Twin Hymns of Heaven and Hell, and Lady Abigail.

I present to you, my first Medievil Fic. Tiny drop of limey-flavored strangeness near the end.

* * *

Because Every Hero Deserves a Lady

Chapter 1: Friendly Advice

Daniel stood in front of Megwynne Stormbringer's statue. He waited for a few moments before the cold marble magically transformed into flesh. The once solid Megwynne looked down at Sir Fortesque from atop her pillar. "Well hello, Daniel. What can I help you with?"

Dan fidgeted slightly. He and Megwynne had become rather good friends what little time they had actually got to know each other. Still, sometimes it's just hard to get the words out; even to a friend. "Nothing really. I just wanted to talk with someone."

Megwynne cocked an eyebrow. "Talk? Is there something bothering you, Daniel?"

"I just…need some advice."

Megwynne sat down on her pedestal and rested her chin in her hand. "Ask away."

"You know my story, how I died and was brought back and am now chasing Zarok." the skeletal knight started off. A nod from Megwynne told him to continue. "I know that him killing me and everything else that he's done should give me enough reason to hate him, but…"

"But?" When Dan looked away, understanding sparked in the blonde heroine. "I see. It feels strange, doesn't it; fighting when you can't find a real reason to."

Dan gave a sigh of relief. Good, she didn't think he was an idiot. "No matter how much I rationalize it, I can't see what I'm fighting for."

"What do you think you should be fighting for?" Megwynne asked calmly.

"The freedom of Gallowmere and proof that I did not die a coward." Daniel shrugged. His explanation sounded rehearsed.

Megwynne chuckled. "A textbook answer, my friend. Tell me, do you know any of the people in Gallowmere?"

Dan shook his head. "I died over a hundred years ago. Anyone I knew has long since passed away." _And are now one of Zarok's undead puppets, _the knight thought to himself.

"Exactly. Now, in life did you have anyone who was close to you? Someone you fought for? A friend?"

Daniel thought. No, he had had no one. The knights under his command weren't true friends, they just followed his orders. They looked up to him and that was all.

The heroine took her comrade's silence to be the answer she needed. "Well then, if not a soldier friend, a lady perhaps?"

Ah, that Daniel did have. She'd danced with him once: Lady Abigail. He had loved her; had wanted to win her over by becoming a hero. It never happened

Seeing Dan's dreamy look, Megwynne continued. "She gave you a reason to fight. You wanted to protect her. Do you see what I'm getting at, Daniel?"

It clicked. "Yes…yes I do. You're saying that what I need now is the inspiration she gave me."

"Or something like it. All you need in a little incentive, something you're willing to risk your life for." Megwynne stood up. "Feeling better?"

Daniel nodded. "Thank you. You give great advice."

As Sir Daniel headed down the stairs, Megwynne called over her shoulder, which was returning to its original state of marble, "Any time, Daniel. Any time. Just remember: Every hero deserves a lady."


	2. Ruins of a Kingdom

For anyone who hasn't played Medievil Resurrection, you should know that the character _Death_ was created especially for that game. He wasn't in either of the two originals; just the PSP version. The only character even similar was _The Boatman_, who, in exchange for seven lost souls, ferried you from Pools of the Ancient Dead to The Lake.

Disclaimer still applies.

* * *

Chapter 2: Ruins of a Kingdom

"The master has gone to visit what was once the neighboring kingdom of Ethrealmere. He hopes to find and ancient relic of great power. This mysterious artifact is known simply as the Angel's Hymn and is supposedly guarded by the last remaining descendent of the royal bloodline." The light in the gargoyle's eyes faded and it fell silent.

Great, just great. Now Zarok was terrorizing other kingdoms as well. Daniel sighed. Oh well, what's one more kingdom to save? He headed off for the ruins of Castle Peregrine. Surely the king would know of this Ethrealmere place. The one-eyed knight scratched his skull. He had never even heard of it. He shrugged. Guess he'd find out once he got there.

* * *

Sir Daniel was having a hell of a time just trying to get to the king's throne room. Shadow demons and undead soldiers blocked his path. He had to literally hack and slash his way through the hordes, so that when he finally reached his destination, he was thoroughly exhausted. He walked into the throne room. Death and King Peregrine were talking, so Daniel sat down near them to wait; and to rest. 

"You have to understand, your majesty, that I cannot just simply point at Zarok so that he'll die. Someone with that kind of necromantic power can't be destroyed so easily. He must be vanquished by someone else."

The king's ghost was livid. "Sounds to me like you're just trying to get out of doing your job."

"I BEG your pardon? Are you accusing me of slacking off? I'll have you know that I've been completely swamped ever since that crazy court magician of yours went even further off the deep end!"

Dan had had enough of listening to their argument. He cleared his throat to get the attentions of the two. Death turned around to face the noise while King Peregrine craned his neck to see around him.

"Oh! Hello, Fortesque. Been awhile since you last came. What can we do for you?" the kindly ruler questioned.

"Do either of you know a kingdom called Ethrealmere?" Dan asked, standing up.

Both the king and Death nodded. It was Death, however, who spoke first. "Yes, I've been there before. The inhabitants had very strong magical powers. Witches or something of the sort, though not the kind you're used to. You've only met the old ugly variety of witch. In all actuality, the people of Ethrealmere were an entirely different breed of magic-users."

It was King Peregrine's turn to speak. "Ethrealmere was our closest neighbor. It's nothing but ruins now, the whole kingdom was destroyed."

A slight wave of panic spread through Sir Dan's skeletal body. "When? How?"

Death ran a bony finger along the blade of his scythe. " It was decimated over a hundred years ago by Zarok and his army. He attacked Ethrealmere only a few years before the Battle of Gallowmere."

Dan cocked an eye socket at King Peregrine. "Why didn't we send in reinforcements to help them?"

The king gave a half-hearted shrug. "We weren't enemies, but we weren't exactly allies either."

Dan was curious. "Why not?"

"Oh, I don't know," the king said thoughtfully, scratching his chin. "I suppose that there was just never any contact between us."

Death looked over at the skeletal knight. "Why suddenly so interested in other lands?"

"I was told by a gargoyle that Zarok was headed to Ethrealmere to find something called The Hymn…"

"The Angel's Hymn!" Death finished for him in a horrified tone. "Oh my dear lord! You have to stop him, Daniel. If Zarok gets hold of that book, Gallowmere and all of the surrounding kingdoms will be doomed beyond salvation."

Sir Fortesque draped his sword over his armored shoulder. "Right then, how do you propose I get there?"

"I'll take you the ruins of Castle Exodis. That is most likely where the book has been hidden." Death motioned out the window with his scythe. "Meet me out by my boat." He vanished in a black cloud of dust.

"Good luck, Fortesque." King Peregrine nodded at his soldier. "Don't get yourself killed…erm well, again."

Sir Daniel gave a sheepish chuckle before heading out to where Death was waiting.


	3. Lullaby

This is where things begin to get a little strange. We meet the first of the OCs. I want to thank those of you who sent me reviews on my Yuyu Hakusho Fic: Son Of Fire. You Rock! For everybody else, read previously said Fic, and my Yugioh Fic: Agony Angel, God Of Hope. Remember, the more you review, the quicker my updates.

Disclaimer still applies.

* * *

Chapter 3: Lullaby

Death steered his boat quietly down the river. Neither he nor his passenger said a word, and the silence was driving Daniel mad. "So, this Hymn is a book?"

The black-shrouded figure behind him took a moment to answer. "I believe so…though I could be wrong."

Well, that was one question out of the way. Unfortunately it raised another. "Exactly how am I supposed to know when I've found it? Come to think, how DO I find it?"

The following pause was even longer that the previous one. When Death finally spoke, his voice was so soft that Dan had to strain his (ears) to hear him. "In answer to your first question, I don't know. You'll just have to trust your instincts. However, I do know how you can get hold of someone who does know. They'll also be able to lead you to the Hymn…hopefully."

_Not much to go on but it's a start, _Dan thought to himself.

* * *

The remains of a huge, towering fortress loomed ominously above them. Dan had to crane his neck just to see the top. The castle would have been taller no doubt, had not about half of it been lying in piles of rubble strewn all over the ground. Dan gave a low whistle. "Damnation! It's enormous!"

Death nodded. "Yes, it is rather large, isn't it? Well anyway, this is as far as I can take you. From now on, you're on your own."

Daniel whipped around and almost fell off the boat. "Wait! You said you'd help me find that person you mentioned." _Yeah…real specific there aren't we? _Dan mentally cursed.

"That I did." Death pulled a dagger from beneath his robe and handed it to the knight. "This is the RuneBlade. Whatever you do, DON'T lose it; under any circumstances. Do I make myself clear?"

Sir Fortesque nodded and took the RuneBlade in his bony hand. The blade was silver and came to a point so thin, it was almost like a sliver of ice. The hilt was deep, flawless copper with an equally flawless cut emerald set just above the blade. _It's beautiful, _he thought. "What do I do with this?"

"In the center of the fortress you will find an altar. Stab the RuneBlade into the mirror on the altar. This creates a portal that will allow the spirits passage to our world. They will help you."

Daniel tucked the dagger into his belt before stepping onto dry land. "And if they don't?"

"They will. Trust me." Death waved a final goodbye before turning his boat around and leaving the one-eyed knight standing on the shore.

* * *

Sir Dan had an awful time. Not only did he run into Zarok's boiler guards, but he also managed to get himself lost at least three times. Why, oh why couldn't Death have given him directions or a map or something? At last he found the center of the castle.

Just as Death had said, there was the altar and the mirror. There was a green cloth draped across the top of the altar and white candles surrounded the mirror. The candles lit by themselves as the solider approached. Dan pulled the RuneBlade out and, with a single mighty thrust, stabbed the knife into the mirror.

The first odd thing that happened was that the mirror didn't shatter. Instead, the RuneBlade sank right through the glass and the mirror rippled as if it was made of liquid. The second odd thing was the ghostly white hand that had reached out and seized the blade of the dagger. The third and final odd thing was the soft, female voice that echoed calmly from deep within the mirror.

"Hello, Sir Knight. We've been looking forward to your visit."

Dan gulped. "Y…you have?"

"Yes," the voice answered. "We've a favor to ask you."

"Now wait just a minute. Who are you?"

The voice chuckled and a face appeared from the darkest recesses of the mirror. "I, am Princess Lydith." The princess's face emerged from the mirror, followed by the rest of her. She was pale and transparent.

Daniel studied the apparition before him. She was rather pretty, in a ghostly sort of way. Her long hair reached to just above her waist and she wore a flowing gown that was trimmed in lace. "Are you the guardian of the Hymn?"

Lydith shook her head. "No I am not. When the sorcerer came, we safely sealed the guardian and the Hymn away."

_Nothing's ever easy, is it?_ Dan thought grumpily. "Where do I find them?"

The princess pointed to the mirror. "That riddle will give you the answer you seek." She gave him a pleading look. "Please, find the Hymn and keep it safe. Zarok must not get his hands on it." And with that, she faded away.

As she did so, a strange song lingered briefly in the air. It was soft and soothing, just like a lullaby.

_Let the memory fall to pieces_

_As the ruins of a city _

_Crumble down upon the ashes_

_Of what used to be_

_I'll be there to pick up the pieces_

_I'll be there to sweep all the ashes_

_I'll be there to light the way _

_When stars come raining down_

The song sparked a memory of when Daniel was little. He had been playing in the grass one evening. It was just as the sun was starting to set that he began to hear a song floating on the wind. It was a lullaby much like this one. Somehow, this memory calmed Daniel's shaky nerves.

He looked over at the mirror. Words had formed on its glass surface in what appeared to be fire. They spelled out a riddle.

The Light of Heaven's song,

Lies sleeping in a crystal,

Sealed and frozen in time.

When the dreamer awakes,

The twin song will sound,

It is then that Darkness and Light will combine.

Dan read the fiery riddle. "S_leeping in a crystal…frozen in time…" _the more he thought about it, the clearer it became. He had been to a place where creatures used giant crystals to put themselves in a state of suspended animation. This was where the Hymn was kept. This was where he had to go next… Crystal Caves.


	4. Crystallized

Hi again! Sorry it took a while to update, the stupid computer wouldn't let me transfer the stupid document to my stupid profile. I was also editing the previous chapters, so the grammar errors should be fixed; along with any repetition.

Ugh, yeah. I had a frickn' panic attack just now. I was re-reading the story in Word, when I discovered that half of chapter three had disappeared on me! I had to go copy and paste the missing parts from the story here. Seriously thought that I was gonna pass out. Last time I ever let Jax sit on the keyboard…(stop staring at me, Jax is my cat.)

Anyway, shout outs to **Warrior** and **Salacassera**. I'm glad that somebody reads my stuff. ((hugs both reviewers)) I LOVE YOU!

Disclaimer still applies.

* * *

Chapter 4: Crystallized

Daniel stepped out onto the narrow path made of calcium deposits. He really hated doing this, especially since there was a bottomless pit of green muck waiting for him at the end of a fifty-foot drop should he fall. _Just don't look down, _hethought to himself. He did alright until a shadow demon began shooting fireballs in his direction. Dan was able to kill the winged monstrosity via crossbow, but he lost his footing and toppled over the edge of the path.

As he began to plummet to his doom, he desperately flailed his arms, trying to grab onto something. When his bony fingers found nothing the knight closed his eye and waited for the slime below to swallow him. Nothing happened. No stomach twisting drop, no dismal end, nothing. Dan reopened his eye.

He saw that he was suspended over the abyss, swaying back and forth like a pendulum. He looked up to find a pair of ghostly hands gripping his wrist. He swung his other arm over his head and seized the walkway. The combined strength of Daniel and his rescuer was enough to pull the dangling skeleton to safety.

Once Sir Dan was on his feet again, he got a good look at the man standing before him. He had shoulder-length hair that was tied back in a lose ponytail. His armor was ornate; long, intricate spells were carved into the chest plate, adding extra magical defense. A huge sword hung from the sheath on his belt. Like Princess Lydith, he was a transparent white. Dan studied him. _He must have come from the mirror._ he thought. "Thank you."

The man smiled. "Do not mention it, my friend. You'd not be much help to us if I let you fall, now would you?" he said, extending his hand to the jawless knight.

Daniel took the offered appendage in his own and shook it, showing his gratitude with a friendly gesture of greeting. After all, he _was_ glad the man had been there when he was. "You're from Ethrealmere, aren't you?"

The ghostly figure nodded. "Yes…well, was." His cheerful smile wavered slightly, but only for an instant. "I am Sir Kelth Regorlum, captain of the royal guard and husband to Lady Lydith."

"Can you tell me," said Dan, "what exactly is the Angel's Hymn?"

Sir Kelth tapped his index knuckle against his lips, debating whether or not to answer the question. Finally he spoke. "The Angel's Hymn is one of two books that contain the magic of our kingdom. Within its pages lies the power of light, while its twin, the Devil's Hymn, holds the power of darkness. Together, they create perfect balance."

Daniel was a bit puzzled. Why would Zarok want the power of light when he was a dark wizard? The confusion must have shown on his face because the ghostly captain continued his explanation. "Magic is neither black nor white, it is both because nature is both. Every living thing has the potential for good and evil inside of them. It just depends which they decide to use." He looked down at his upturned palms. "The same is true for the books. The Angel's Hymn could be used to destroy and the Devil's Hymn to create, or vise versa. Light can be wicked while darkness virtuous." His hands clenched into tight fists.

When Sir Kelth returned his gaze to the knight in front of him, his pale eyes were clouded with painful memories. "I mistook what should have been a shield for a weapon. I tried to use the Devil's Hymn to fight back against Zarok's army. I failed. Somehow, he was able to turn our magic against us and is now using a corrupted version to strengthen his legion of corpses."

_So that's how Ethrealmere was destroyed. _Daniel thought inwardly. To Kelth, however, he said, "What happened to the Devil's Hymn?"

A cryptic smile played about Kelth's lips. "We were able to seal it at the last moment. Do not worry about finding it, it is already safe."

Dan blinked. "What do you mean 'it's safe'? With a madman like Zarok running around, nothing is safe."

"I meant exactly as I said, the Devil's Hymn is safe." He paused. "Do you still have the RuneBlade?"

The one-eyed skeleton pulled a dagger from a makeshift scabbard on his belt. "Right here. Why?"

Sir Kelth's smile broadened. "Keep it with you. That blade may be the key, but you still need the lock." He turned and started to walk away from the slightly irked knight. Waving over his shoulder, he called, "If you happen to see my son anywhere, tell him to stop playing with the undead soldiers." He took a couple of steps forward, and vanished.

"Damnit!" Daniel cursed. "It would be so much more helpful if everyone stopped speaking in bloody riddles!" Replacing the RuneBlade to its home on his belt, he headed back down the path.

* * *

"Left…no, I went that way already. Maybe…nope. Just came from there." Dan was getting frustrated. He had searched again and again, traveling every tunnel and passageway, slaying any rhinotaur that crossed his path. He was considering going back and asking the gargoyle outside for help, when a blur of brown and pink streaked by. Poor Dan was knocked flat on his face.

He clumsily got to his feet and began to look around for his sword. It was nowhere to be found. The blur dashed by again and Daniel was able to distinguish the gleam of metal. His single eye widened in momentary shock as realization struck him like a bolt from the blue. "That bloody imp just ran off with my sword!"

The armored skeleton stumbled after the mischievous little critter, cursing loudly as he went. "Get back here you stupid pig-monkey!" He chased the imp into a small room where the rush of water could be heard. A sparkling waterfall cascaded from the ceiling into a clear blue pool; casting beautiful aqua-colored shadows on the cavern walls as the light from the illuminescent crystals shone through the surface of the water. Dan stopped and stared in wonder. Never had he seen anything this lovely. Then the sword-stealing fuzzball raced in front of him, breaking the spell. The rather irritated knight seized the unfortunate creature by the throat and ripped his weapon from its hands. A quick slash of steel and the imp was no more.

Daniel was about to leave, when something caught his eye. They way he was standing, the reflections lit the water just enough so that he was able to see a dark hole behind the waterfall. He stepped into the pool and peered past the heavy azure curtain. Yes, there_ was_ a tiny space behind the flowing water. Covering his skull with his shield, Dan hunched over and climbed through.

When he was able to stand up straight again, he was in a monstrous cave with a mural of a dragon's head painted on the wall. An open book rested atop a pedestal. It read, "Tread softly in these caves for an ill-tempered dragon has a lair here. He can be summoned by inserting two dragon gems into the eye sockets of this relief. The grouchy dragon doesn't come out much, as he is afraid of the roof collapsing over his head."

The knight pulled two rubies from his inventory and held them up to the soft light of a nearby crystal. _I wonder if these are what the book was talking about. _Dan thought. _Guess there's only one way to know for sure._

As soon as he placed to gems into the eyes of the mural, a blinding flash of red nearly knocked him off his feet. Once he was able to see again, Dan heard a loud, booming voice emitting from the depths of the cavern. "Who dares to disturb my slumber?" A huge, scaly crimson head had emerged from a gaping hole in the wall. It did not look happy.

Daniel gulped but didn't budge. "I'm looking for the guardian of the Angel's Hymn. Can you lead me to it?"

The dragon scoffed, shooting putrid smoke from his nostrils as he did so. "Do you take me for a fool? I've no intention of doing anything of the sort." He eyed the skeleton before him suspiciously. "How do I know you could be trusted with the Hymn?"

"So, you do know where it is then?"

The dragon snorted again. "Maybe, maybe not. Defeat me and we shall see." He pulled his head back inside the hole.

Dan instinctively jumped backwards. He whipped his head from side to side, waiting for the dragon to make the first move. He didn't have to wait very long. All of a sudden, a long stream of fire shot from another hole, this time from the left. Dan somersaulted out of the way just in time. He leapt up and grabbed his warhammer.

The scarlet reptile stuck his head out and made to chomp at Sir Dan, but the knight was too quick for him this time. He brought the hammer down hard against the lizard's cranium. As the disoriented dragon tried to figure out which of the three figures he was seeing was real, Daniel once again swung his weapon. It crashed into the wall, causing boulders to topple from their resting-places.

"Enough!" shouted the poor dragon. "Just don't destroy my cave!" He emerged fully and staggered over to where the ground ended and an endless drop began. He blew a trickle of dark blue flame into the darkened gloom. Seemingly out of nowhere, a translucent walkway appeared. "Follow me."

Dan was stunned. "Wait, just like that?"

The dragon turned and looked at him. " What?"

"You mean you're really going to help me this easily? I barely even hurt you."

The crimson lizard chuckled. "Of course. Sir Regorlum of Ethrealmere told me to watch for you. He said you'd be the only person trustworthy enough to protect the guardian." He lumbered across the path.

The walkway led into another part of the cave. Crystals of every color and size grew from the ceiling, the walls, the floor, everywhere. In fact, the only place they didn't grow was the path on which Sir Dan and the dragon were currently standing. In the very center of the cavern stood a crystal unlike any of the others. It was perfectly clear and glimmered in the shallow light. It was the tallest one in the entire cave.

Daniel approached it. What he saw once he got close enough made him gasp in disbelief. Delicately suspended inside the crystal was the most beautiful image that the skeletal knight had ever seen. She was wearing an emerald-green velvet dress that was trimmed in braided ribbon. Her bright, waist-length copper hair was slightly splayed out behind her; while at the same time, framing her soft, kindly face. Her skin was pale and creamy, giving her the appearance of a Dresden doll. Her eyes were closed, the long lashes caressing her cheeks. Surely, thought Dan, this must be an angel.

"Mesmerizing, isn't she?" said the dragon from somewhere behind the entranced knight.

The question brought Dan out of his daze long enough for him to mumble, "This is the guardian?"

The dragon sat down and lay his head on his claws in a slightly tired fashion. "Yes, that's her. Princess Lydith put her under my protection just before Ethrealmere was destroyed. I've guarded her ever since." He yawned, rolling his tongue out before him like a cat. "Just let me know when you're done gawking so I can release her for you."

Dan snapped back to reality. "Oh…right."

With one quick swish of his spiked tail, the dragon shattered the crystal. The woman's limp form fell straight into Sir Dan's outstretched arms. Before leaving with the guardian draped over his bony shoulder, he thanked the kind dragon for his help. He turned to leave once again, but stopped and called back across the walkway to the sleepy reptile. "Who is she?"

The dragon opened one eye and looked at the reanimated knight. "She is the second princess of Ethrealmere, Lady Teran."


	5. Let Me Sing for You

T-T It took a while, didn't it? I am soooo sorry. I blame performance choir; it's taking over my friggin life! '_It's raining men…Halleluia!' _O-o Oh God, not again! ((starts beating head against computer)) Make it stop, make it stop!

Anyway, this entire chapter is basically one big flashback…well okay, several flashbacks, over the span of a few years. Each horizontal rule thingy indicates a time lapse. Dan comes across as a little arrogant in some spots, and I apologize for it. Real men wear ponytails! ;)

It's time for some shout outs: **Warrior** **of Virtue** (formerly **Warior**) and **James Barker**. Thank you so much! You're both such sweethearts! ((hugs reviewers and does happy dance)) Also, thank you **RedWolf**. Glad your illiterate computer let you on this time, Love.

((huddles in corner, rocking back and forth)) The pink dresses…

Disclaimer still applies.

* * *

Chapter 5: Let Me Sing for You

_-"... the memory fall to pieces…"_

The nine-year-old boy stopped where he was and listened. He could have sworn he'd heard singing.

_-"…crumble down upon the ashes…"_

He narrowed his large, brown eyes. Yes, he _had_ heard singing. Question being, where was it coming from? He turned around and looked up into the indigo twilight sky. This was Daniel's favorite time of the day; the sun was starting to set and the stars were just barely visible. A cool breeze ruffled his onyx-colored hair playfully, causing him to give a soft smile. _Must've been the wind, _he thought to himself, turning back to the towering castle behind him. _Better find Mother before she starts to worry. _He took one last look around the courtyard as he prepared to go.

"Little boy…" called a whimsical, sing-songy voice from somewhere in the evening shadows. "Little boy, are you leaving?"

Daniel whirled around so hard that he lost his balance for a moment. Unable to catch himself in time, the youth fell over backwards and landed with a rather painful 'thud'. He quickly pushed his body up into a sitting position and began whipping his head from side to side. He could hear the voice giggling within the darkness and he growled as a response.

The voice abruptly stopped its laughter and took on an apologetic tone. "I am sorry, little boy. I did not mean to anger you." No sooner then this was said, a pinpoint of fire appeared; growing steadily and illuminating a section of the surrounding parapet. Out of nowhere, a small, yet unmistakably human outline became visible inside the flickering of the light. The guard atop the wall seemed completely oblivious.

The obsidian-haired youth got to his feet and dusted off his tunic; staring irritably as the figure glided effortlessly down the steps and moved towards him. Once it got closer, Daniel was able to distinguish features. The figure was a little girl, obviously a few years younger than himself. In the light of the flame, which was floating about an inch or two above the girl's outstretched palm, Daniel could see her eyes. They were as vibrant as newly sprung grass. Her face was quizzical and friendly, yet somehow void of emotion. Dan frowned. He growled a second time as the girl cocked her head to one side as if to say, "what a funny little creature you are."

-"Are you hurt, little boy?"

The raven-haired child felt his eye twitch. "First of all," he snapped, "my name is not 'little boy', it's Daniel. Second, I'm perfectly fine." He realized immediately that his last statement hadn't fooled the girl in the least.

-"No, you are not. Your elbow is…"

"I said I'm fine." Daniel practically yelled, unconsciously rubbing his throbbing arm. He felt slightly guilty for being so rude, but didn't apologize. Both he and the girl stood in silence for a few moments. At length, Dan asked, "What were you doing up there anyway?" He gestured towards the parapet.

The green-eyed girl wordlessly ran her fingers through her long, rust-colored hair before speaking. "I was just watching the sunset. I had thought maybe you'd like to watch it with me."

"But it's already over." said Dan. "The moon's out now." He watched the strange girl glance over her shoulder at the night sky. When she turned back to him, her eyes once again fell to Daniel's injured elbow. Said boy covered the bruise with his hand. "Besides, I have to go now."

The girl pouted, but continued to stare at his arm as though she were lost in thought. Just as Daniel started to walk in the opposite direction, she spoke. "I can sing for you…" She paused as the youth looked back over his shoulder to give her a questioning look. "…If you want."

Dan cocked an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?" he snorted. Without saying another word, he turned and headed for one of the massive wooden doors that led inside the castle.

Faintly, as though it were being carried on the gust of wind that had appeared suddenly, he heard the girl's voice whispering, "Well, it was nice to meet you, Daniel."

When the brown-eyed youth looked back to answer her, she was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

It was a cloudy evening out in the courtyard. The starless night sky gave a beautiful contrast to the bright, cheerful atmosphere inside the castle. _Damn, it's chilly out here,_ Sir Fortesque noted idly as he sat on a bench near a row of flowering trees. His formal tunic doing nothing to keep him warm, the young knight crossed his arms against his chest and listened intently to the music coming from inside. _Another ball,_ he thought somewhat amusedly. _Seems to be a lot of them lately. _Standing up and tightening his obsidian ponytail, he prepared to rejoin the festivities. 

-"Are you leaving?"

Daniel stopped short upon hearing the timid query. A memory bubbled to the surface of his mind and he turned slowly, pivoting on his heel to face the voice behind him. Half of him expected to see the little girl from so many years ago; the one he had met when he was just a child. That half was slightly disappointed by the sight of a grown woman's hazy outline amongst the shadow of the trees. Squinting his chocolate-brown eyes, Dan could just barely make out some of her facial features and the edge of her hair as it cascaded down her back. The rest of her was hidden in the dark veil of the night.

She was standing with her hands behind her back and she was leaning forward slightly, though she had propped herself up against the trunk of a nearby redbud. She cocked her head to one side and stared at the man in front of her. "You do not remember me, do you?" she asked, her voice sounded weary, strained.

Sir Dan blinked a few times before answering. "I remember a little girl with a ball of fire in her hand. Would that have been you by any chance?'

The woman in the darkness nodded, her hair swaying with her movements and coming to rest as it fell about her face. The line that indicated her lips curled upwards in a smile. Despite the fact that she was just a shadowy silhouette, she was quite lovely.

The raven-haired knight glanced up in to the cloud-covered heavens. "Did you come to watch the sunset?" he smirked. His question was meant to be a joke; he hadn't really expected an answer.

-"Actually…I was wondering…"

Just then, one of the huge doors leading from the inside swung open with a groan, causing both Sir Daniel and the figure in the shade to jump in surprise. Out of the doorway, stepped a very petit young woman. She wore a bright yellow dress with a white lace trim, and had matching ribbons in her waist-length brunette braid. She shivered slightly and rubbed her arms for warmth. She stopped, however, when she spotted the young knight standing by the trees. "Sir Fortesque!" she called, smiling broadly. "There you are." She swept a strand of hair from her eyes.

Said knight blushed a deep scarlet. "Were you looking for me, Lady Abigail?"

The woman in yellow practically skipped over to him. "I was." She clasped her hands together just above her collarbone in a sort of requesting manner. "I had been hoping you would tell me of how you destroyed that forest troll. You see, I only caught the very beginning of it from that archer of yours. Tim, I think his name was…"

Fortesque laughed lightly, nervously. "Of course, milady." he replied, the woman in the shadows momentarily forgotten "I would be happy to regale you." He offered Abigail his arm and she took it, which served to deepen the blush on the his cheeks. The two of them prepared to leave.

"Daniel…" The voice from amongst the trees made her presence known. She waited until said knight and the lady beside him turned in her direction. "Daniel, could I…sing for you?" she quietly asked, moving into the light a little more.

Looking from the woman in the darkness to Lady Abigail, Daniel gave a half smile. "Perhaps some other time." he replied politely. He bowed respectfully from the waist before he and the object of his affections exited through the heavy wooden door, back to the party inside.

Neither saw the tears beginning to spill from the figure's malachite eyes. "No, Daniel…there will never be another time." Suddenly, and from out of nowhere, a strong wind picked up. It crashed into the line of trees, sending leaves and small twigs swirling around in a miniature maelstrom, before vanishing just as quickly as it had appeared; taking all trace of the shadowy woman with it.

As the pair entered the ballroom once more, Abigail turned to the knight and asked sweetly, "Who was that? A friend?"

Daniel opened his mouth to speak, but closed it again. "I don't know." he said slowly. It had just accrued to him that he'd never learned the woman's name.

* * *

_Oh Gods. Why am I here again?_ Sir Fortesque asked himself as he gazed up in horror at the army of demons perched high atop the cliff. 

One of his horsemen rode up beside him. "We await your command, Sir." he said flatly.

_Right. That's why._ Daniel was nervous, unprepared, and about to pass out due to the sweltering heat inside his armor. He wiped a bead of sweat from his brow and lowered his visor. _Well, at least the sun's in our favor._

Gathering up all of his courage, he raised his sword above his head and shouted, "For the honor of Gallowmere!" The soldiers behind him echoed the cry as they charged forward to meet the enemy. As he raced ahead of them, Daniel heard the snap of longbow strings and the deadly 'whoosh' of arrows being fired. He looked up just in time to meet one of said projectiles head-on.

Blinding pain shot through his body as he fell, limp and heavy, to the ground. The sounds of battle that rang in his ears became faint and indistinguishable as he began to slip further and further away. _I'm going to die,_ he realized. Yet, somehow, he wasn't afraid anymore; he felt slightly at peace.

An image came unbidden to his darkening conscious. It was one he had almost completely forgotten: a hazy outline, hidden amongst a line of trees. A tiny, half smile tugged at the corner of Daniel's lips, even though he wasn't really able to move anymore. Just before the world faded to black, his mind whispered one last goodbye to the unknown woman.

_You can sing for me now…_


	6. Midnight Contemplation

Wow…that last chapter was _long_, wasn't it? I didn't intend for it to be that way. What I had originally wanted to do was put the first part (you know, when Dan was nine?) at the beginning of this chapter. But then I decided that I need to involve Lady Abigail a bit more, so this ended up being ch. 6 instead of ch. 5. T.T Now you're all gonna hate me 'cuz this one's really short (warning: slight fluff). Shout outs to the ever faithful **Warrior of Virtue **and **James Barker**. ((hands them each a cupcake)) You are now officially my best friends!

I want to apologize for some minor mistakes that I made in previous chapters. First, I re-read _Lullaby_, and noticed that I had the word 'mirror' about twelve hundred times. Ouch, that's embarrassing. Second, I know I said that Megwynne's last name was _Stormbringer_, but I found out that it's actually _Stormbinder_. Whoops. Sorry Megwynne. Lastly, when I said that The Boatman would ferry you for seven lost souls, I screwed up. It's eight. My bad…

The Mystiques all-ladies performing choir is heading for a competition in Ohio this weekend. Goddess willing, we'll actually place this time… ((holds up a two-handed "rock on" symbol)) Wish us luck, y'all! XD

Disclaimer still applies.

* * *

Chapter 6: Midnight Contemplation

Daniel blinked a few times and scratched at his skull. _Five more minutes,_ he thought sleepily. _Wait… _The armored skeleton sat bolt upright and frantically looked around. Yes, everything was the same as he had left it. The fire in the middle of the floor was still burning brightly, and the second princess of Ethrealmere was still lying across from him on the opposite side of the flames. Dan smacked his forehead angrily. _How on Gaia's green earth did I manage to fall asleep? _

He got up and made his way over to the huge wooden doors. Checking to see that they were still heavily bolted, Dan returned to his comfortable little corner of the undertaker's building and plopped back down. _My crypt would have been safer,_ he mused. _If I'd been able to get to it. _Admittedly, carrying a precious, comatose being in one's arms while trying to fight off an army of undead soldiers was a bit tricky.

As he leaned against the wall, the dancing shadows across the woman's face caught his eye. He was suddenly stuck by a nagging bout of deja-vou. Dan squinted, trying to place the feeling. "She certainly is beautiful," he said quietly. He picked up his shield and stared at the distorted reflection. He ran his skeletal fingers down his cheekbone. "A hundred years…this is what I was reduced to. But her…" The knight shook his head, trying to dispel the thought. "A hundred years…"

His thoughts were interrupted by a soft gasp.

* * *

Lady Teran's fingers twitched as the feeling slowly returned to her body. The aching numbness that had covered her for more than a century was finally wearing off; she could sense her conscious reforming in her mind. _We are…I am…myself…_ she whispered to her spirit. _We are…I am…complete…_

And her spirit whispered back. _Wake up…open your eyes…our eyes…wake up…_

The lady complied and uttered a tiny groan. Slowly, her upper lids trembled, then forced themselves open. She waited patiently for her blurry vision to fix itself. As the world around her came into focus Teran could hear the crackling of fire, could see shadows dancing on the gray stone of the ceiling above. The air around her smelt of mold and must, the ground beneath her felt cold and hard. Calling forth whatever strength her muscles still retained, she rolled onto her side. She waited a few moments before continuing her attempt at sitting up. She managed to get to her knees.

Looking around, the second princess of Ethrealmere noted that she was in a small room made of stone. The entrance, or what she assumed was the entrance, was barred by a pair of heavy wooden doors. A cheery fire burned brightly in front of her, casting long, eerie strands of light flickering through the air.

"A hundred years…"

Teran started, letting out a gasp of surprise. Quickly, perhaps a little too quickly, she whipped her head around to face the voice. Her body still weak, she had to wait a moment for the dizziness to subside. When she could open her eyes again she looked back to see a figure hunched in the corner. From the shape of the outline it appeared to be a man in armor. Unfortunately for Teran, the person was hidden by shadows, so seeing their face was nearly impossible. "H-hello?" she squeaked, her voice even lower than a whisper. Her vocal chords, not having been used for over a century, needed a little work. She swallowed nervously and tried again. "Hello?"

The outline shifted, apparently startled. The clanking noise that echoed through the small space confirmed that, yes, the person was in fact wearing armor. The figure raised a hand and gave a small wave. "Glad you're awake, Your Highness."

The copper-haired woman relaxed somewhat. _At least he is friendly, _she thought. She cocked her head to one side as curiosity began to seep in around the unease. "Did you awaken me?" The figure nodded once and Teran leaned foreword a little more, willing her muscles to respond. "Won't you come out into the light?"

Long pause, very long pause. "Err, well… I'd rather not right now." The silhouette scooted even further into the dark recesses of his corner. It seemed to bow slightly from the chest. "With all due respect of course."

Teran chewed her lip, the nervousness edging its way back in. "But why? If you brought me back, then you are a friend. You've nothing to fear."

"It's not myself that I'm worried about."

The princess furrowed her brow. Shifting her gaze from the shadows, her eyes fell on the burning tinder beside her. Slowly she reached out her fingertips to the dancing flames. Summoning whatever strength her body had left, Lady Tern took a deep breath and plunged her hand into the flickering light. She retracted her fingers after a moment, wincing slightly. As she withdrew her hand, a good-sized ball of fire seemed to hover just above her outstretched palm. She held the blazing sphere up a little higher, illuminating the surrounding area.

What the light revealed made the princess' eyes widen just a bit. Unable to hide her sharp intake of breath, she quickly bit her lips to suppress any more displays of surprise. An armored skeleton, sans bottom jaw and left eye, sat across from her. He had one arm propped up on his knee while the other draped across the opposite leg, which was stretched out before him. A sword rested at his side. It gave a timid half-smile (at least it appeared to be a smile) and a soft, uneasy chuckle.

Teran sat back and blinked amazedly. "You …you are…"

"Dead?" The skeletal knight shrugged. "Go ahead, you can say it." He moved so that he was sitting a little straighter and bowed respectfully, this time from the waist. "I am Sir Fortesque, knight of Gallowmere. It is an honor to protect you, Your Highness."

Any nervousness that resided in the copper-headed female melted away. She smiled cheerfully and cocked her head once again. "Please," she said, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. "There is no need to be so formal. Call me Teran."

"Forgive me, milady, but I wouldn't feel comfortable doing that."

Teran giggled; a very cute, charming sound. "Well then. I suppose 'milady' will do just fine." She leaned back on her knees before speaking again. "What may I know you as, sir knight?"

"Daniel, or simply Dan if you'd prefer."

The smile on Teran's face abruptly dissipated, and suddenly, the light in her palm vanished. Dizziness raced through her as she began to fall limply backwards. Just before she connected with cold stone, a pair of bony arms caught her by the shoulders. Opening her eyes, the princess saw that Daniel was now kneeling awkwardly beside her. She flashed him a weak smile. "I am sorry; I guess I overexerted myself. It would not be the first time…" She slumped against his chest.

Sir Dan shifted and laid the sleeping form of the princess down if front of him. Gently brushing a few wayward strands of her copper hair out of her face, he whispered as softly as he could, "I think what you need is a little more rest, milady."

* * *

A tall, thin man in a long red robe stood in the doorway of a massive throne room. He glanced around him in a bored fashion before smashing the end of his trident against the already cracked floor. "What's taking you imbeciles so long?" he bellowed into the gloom. A chatter of nervous voices followed.

Just then, a solitary boiler guard came marching up to his master. "My Lord…" he started, but was cut off by another clack of wood upon stone.

"Well? Where is it?"

The iron foot soldier made an attempt at a gulp. "We…we found the altar, My Lord, but unfortunately…" He scratched timidly at his (cheek). "There were difficulties."

The warlock snapped his fingers, summoning a bolt of electricity from the garnet on his scepter. Needless to say, the boiler guard would be in pain for the next few weeks. "What do you mean 'there were difficulties'? I send you fools to do one simple task, and you can't even manage that!" He shoved past his soldier and stormed off in the direction from whence said being had come. "Must I do everything myself?"

Princess Lydith stood triumphantly before the Mirror Altar; a pile of unconscious boiler guards lying at her feet. She narrowed her eyes at the sound of approaching footsteps, her face contorting to a particularly nasty scowl as Zarok the Necromancer came into view. "Leave my home, demon." she hissed, her voice like ice. "Leave my family and my kingdom alone."

"As far as I can see, Your Majesty, your kingdom no longer exists." The warlock smiled a wicked smile and pointed his trident at the princess' ghostly figure. "Now, give me the Angel's Hymn."

The transparent female lifted her chin, her face defiant. "No." she said coldly.

"No?"

-"No."

Zarok's eye twitched. "Then pay!" He took his staff with both hands and slammed it to the ground. Bolts of lighting, similar to the one used on the guard, shot from the garnet and flew in every direction. The sparks crashed into several giant pillars, causing a few of them to crumble. The light subsided, revealing a very unharmed, and slightly irritated, Lady Lydith.

Said woman snorted, giving an amused half-smile. "You cannot hurt what is already dead, you arrogant twit." She flipped her hair for emphasis.

"Impudent wench!" growled Zarok as he pointed at her a second time. A single greenish bolt fired from his index finger and passed right through the apparition's chest. The sickening sound of shattered glass echoed throughout the darkened chamber.

The princess turned and clapped her hands to her mouth, gaping in horror at the broken remains of the mirror. Pieces of glass lay scattered across the dark green cloth, multiple shards had lodged themselves deep into the wax of the candles. The once perfect oval frame was now nothing more than a twisted mass of scorched silver. Lydith angrily turned to face the wretched man behind her. "How dare you!" she hissed around clenched teeth.

Zarok simply smirked. "Fine then," he drawled sinisterly. "Play it your way. But be warned, princess, when I find the Hymn I'll personally see to it that everything you have left is annihilated." A terrible grin began to creep at the corners of his mouth. "And I'll make certain that your soul, and the souls of your family are splintered as easily as that mirror." With that, he took his leave.

The lady fell limply to her knees. Tears began to well up in her pearlesque eyes, spilling down her cheeks as she stared up into the ceiling. "God help us." she whispered fearfully. _"He knows how to destroy the dead!"_


End file.
